God's Personal Joke
by luvwriting13
Summary: Hi you've reached God's personal joke. I'm out making a fool of myself right now, but if you leave your name and number after the beep, I'll get back to you later. Beep. AH, BxE, EmxR, CxE, JxA, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Its me again! You know how people tell you to not bite off more than you can chew? I'm not very good at listening to them. I have 2 many stories that I am working on. The thing is, none of the other stories (besides TLWFY) have any interest for me. I hope someday I can come back to them, but for now I'll stick with this fic!! haha, its rhymes!!!**

**Any way, this idea came to me out of nowhere. i'm in love with it, and I hope you will be too. The chapter is 1500 words long. Is that a good length for chapters? Longer? Shorter?**

**As for updates, I would like to say that I will update everyday, but you guys know me, and that never happens. I'm a VERY busy person, and a slow typer, so those things make it harder. I'm working on the typing, but the schedule is still busy no matter wat I do. Updates at least twice a week, hopefully more. Sound good???**

**I'm going to stop rambling now, I hope you enjoy this as much as I did!!!**

* * *

If you think that your life is bad, you have never met me before. Hi, I'm Bella Swan and I'm God's personal joke.

Everything bad that could happen to me, does happen to me. Everything. I'm a junior in High School, I have one friend and I have never had a boyfried. People treat me like I am invisible. I am completely uncordinated and I have no brain. I guess God was feeling humorous the day he made me.

"Bella!" Alice, my one and only friend, called to me as she skipped down the hallway toward me, pulling someone behind her. "Bella, there is someone I need you to meet" I grabbed my chemistry book and slammed my locker door closed. And I immediately heard something fall from within my locker. Just my luck, right? "Bella," Alice said, pulling this guy up next to her so I could see him. "This is Edward."

Edward was like a greek god sent from heaven or something. He was lanky and tall, with just enough muscle to know its there, but not to scare you. His face was pale and his eyes were the most beautiful green I have ever seen. His hair was a wild mess, but somehow it looked good on him. His face was smooth, and his lips looked so . . . inviting. I know I have heard of him somewhere, I just couldn't figure out where.

"Hi" I said shyly. I'm also not so great at being outgoing. He smiled at me and my heart melted. His smile was crooked, but perfect somehow.

"Bella, this is my new boyfriend, Edward" Alice said, smiling the biggest smile that I have ever seen. It was then that I noticed how close they were standing and there hands were linked together.

"That's great Ali!" I said, hugging her. I truly meant it, I was happy for her.

"So, Bella, right?" Edward asked me, flashing me a crooked smile.

"I, uh, yeah" I said, blushing. I also wasn't the best public speaker when I was nervous. That's another reason why I hate school, especially my public speaking class. Stupid school requirements.

"You're a junior, right?" I nodded, not wanting to try to talk to talk again.

"He's a senior" Alice bragged, smiling up at him. He looked down at her and smiled. I could feel how much they love each other, it was almost nauseous. She shifted up to his height and kissed him once, twice, three times.

"I'm just going to go to class" I mumbled quietly, but I was sure that they didn't hear me. They were so wrapped up in each other. I grabbed my bag, sliging it over my shoulder and headed of the chemistry.

Alice Hale and I have been best friends since, like, forever. I don't know why she is my friend, it makes her unpopular. She is beautiful, to be honest. She is bubbly and smart. She has a million friends. Yet she was the one to take an interest in me when I was little and nobody else did. She was the one who was always there for me, no matter what. She always had a boyfriend; boys would do anything to be with her. She always knew exactly what to say to me.

I walked into chemistry and set down my bag. Nobody paid any attention to me, as usual. I was the only person in the class who didn't have a lab partner, but I was OK with that. Why force anyone into being with me if they didn't want to.

"Class, settle down" Our teacher, Mr. Warner, called. I was already being silent, as usual. Chemistry is really the only class that I can take an interest in. Actually, when I go to college, I want to major in it, then go to medical school. Its always been my dream to be a doctor. I don't know why, because that would mean socalizing with my patients, but it just is. Nobody knows that about me besides Ali.

"Bella, would you please come up here and answer the question?" Mr. Warner said and I froze. I hadn't been listening to a word he said, which was unusual for me. I looked around for help from my classmates, but nobody would even look at me. I'm stuck.

"Can you please repeat the question?" I finally asked, looking down. It wasn't like me to have this happen, especially in chemistry.

Mr. Warner gave me a good long hard look before he finally said, "Can you draw the pedeotatric table for us" This was going to be easy, such a simple question. I got up from my seat, headed for the board. Along the way I passed by a table with a bunch of test tubes and beakers with different liquids in them. Without meaning to, I bumped into one of the tables, spilling something all over me. I looked down. It was all over my pants. White pants. And it was yellow.

Everybody started laughing so hard and I turned beet red. Even Mr. Warner was laughing. I didn't know what to do. "Mr. Warner, can I please be exscused?" I muttered already heading for the door. I ran out of there as fast as I could and headed for the bathrooms. When I got there, I pulled out my phone and texted Alice.

_ali- come quick 2 the bathroom, its an emmergency! -Bells_

I figured that she wouldn't see the text till after class, but at least she would know where I was. I sat down on a bench and cried. I wasn't one to show my emotions much in public if I could help it, but when there is no one around, there is no stopping the tears. My brand new, expensive white jeans were ruined and I was a laughing stock. Not that I wasn't one before, but now that had something new to laugh at. My dad was going to kill me. These jeans were his birthday gift to me and I ruined them on my first time wearing them.

Not five minutes later, somebody entered the bathroom. I didn't look up or pay them any attention, figuring that they would just laugh at me. "Somebody order a best friend?" I heard somebody say and I looked up to see Ali! "Whats the emm-" She stopped when she saw my pants "Bells, did you have to go that bad?" She asked in disbelief.

"No, I bumped into a table and something from a beaker fell on me. Now please help me!" I cried in desperation.

"Don't worry, I have another pair of pants in my backpack" Ali smiled at me and pulled out some jeans from her backpack. One problem, though. Me and Ali don't wear the same size. "And its in your size" I swear, Alice could read me really well. That's one thing we love about each other. We can always tell what's going on with the other person.

"Ali, what would I do without you?" I smiled and went into a stall to change. The jeans were some designer name brand, and felt extrememly expensive. I pulled them on and stepped outside to show them to her.

She smiled a big smile when she saw me and said, "They look great!"

"Thanks Ali" I said, hugging her. I looked down at my watch; 20 minutes till the end of the day. No use in going back to chemistry now. I turned to Ali and said, "How did you get out of class?"

She smiled at me, I could tell this was going to be good. She faked a cough and said, "Mrs. Blue? I have a really bad cough. Can I be excused?" She coughed again for good measure and I laughed. Mrs. Blue was one of our most gullible teachers. She would believe anything.

Alice and I talked away the next 20 minutes, gossiping about make up and guys, Edward included, and everything else we could think of. Before we knew it, the bell rang and the day ended.

"I'll catch you later Ali" I said, hugging her and leaving the bathroom. I headed toward the Chemistry room to get my bag, which I left there when I ran out.

When I got there, Edward and some girl were standing in the middle of the room. She leaned up and kissed him and then left. I just stood there, unsure of what to do. Suddenly, my bag didn't matter anymore. I turned and ran out the door. I had to find Alice.

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Are you confuzed? Am I a horrible author? Am I awesome? Send me a review and tell me!**

**And don't be afraid to ask questions in your reviews!! I love answering them!!!**

**Also, I read this great fic, you guys should check it out! Its called You Got Love! Its truly amazing!!!!**

**Review and i'll give you cyber cookies!!!!**

**~Alex~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Its me again!! haha lol, i'm on a sugar high!! OK so I typed this one out on my way back from vacation, an eleven hour drive!!! I'm not the happiest ever with this chappie, but maybe you guys will like it? All two of you.**

**Which brings me to this next point, and no, i'm not going to beg you guys to review more, I'm just going to thank the people who did review. Thnak you so much Flamepelt3377 and Crossete C. for reviewing - you guys made my day!!! I got two reviews for the last chapter, so I'm asking again for at least 2 reviews.**

**I'm also in a rambling mood 2day, so here's my ramble: I always wonder how many people who leave you a review saying that they love your story and you need to update or something like that, actually mean it. I can tell that the people who are consistent readers and reviews like my story, but so many times I get reviews that say luv your story, but I never hear from them again. It makes me wonder whats going on with them. Did they lie to me and they really hate my story? Then why not just go ahead and tell me that?? Spare my feelings people, i want the cold hard truth plz. Though I would appriciate it if you were decent about it!! Out of all the reviews on all my stories, my all time favorite was from permanent rose. It wasn't one of those oh, I love your story!! review, it was the truth. It was on my first fic, Rising Star, and i hadn't been getting lots of reviews. i was begging and begging for them, though. But I wasn't really putting in time or effort into my stories. They were short with no detail and I didn't update very often and i didn't give a crap about grammer. She was the one who put me into place and told me to get my act together. And I would never be the writer I am today if it wasn't for her! It was the push I needed.**

**So now that I have completely bored you to death with my ramble (if you even read it), its chappie time!! I hope you enjoy it!!**

* * *

I paced back in forth in my living room. Should I tell Alice? Or should I not? Will it ruin our friendship? But it would be wrong to keep it from here. But if I was in that position, I would want Alice to tell me. Alice would tell me. I have to tell her.

I grabbed my phone and dialed her number. Hopefully I could catch her before she goes on her date tonight.

"Hello?" I heard Alice whimper out on the other side of the phone. She sounded like she was crying.

"Alice, are you OK?" I asked.

"No, I'm not. Can you come over?" I bit my lip. Was now the time to tell her about Edward? She was already in tears. But if I don't do it now, I never will.

"Alice, there is something I need to tell you-"

She interrupted me and said, "I broke up with Edward."

Now wasn't the time to tell her, it would only make her more upset. "OK Alice, I'll be right over"

"You're the best, bells" She sniffled and hung up the phone.

I grabbed my jacket and car keys and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?"my sister, Rosalie, said as she came down the stairs. Rosalie is my annoying older sister. She's a senior in high school, and never lets me forget it. She was the one who first started calling me God's Personal Joke. I know she loves me, but she can be really annoying sometimes.

Rosalie is dating Alice's older brother, Emmett. They have been da ting for almost a year now, and its pretty serious. Alice despises her older brother so much. They are nothing alike. She's into fashion, shopping and partying. She's responsible. He's muscular and into sports and beating people up. I've met him before, and he's really not all that bad. Slightly unresponsible, but not that bad. The main thing that Alice doesn't like is when people come up to her and say, "You're Emmett's little sister, aren't you?"

Rosalie is one of the most popular girls in school. She's head cheerleader, she has perfect grades. She has a perfect body, perfect hair, perfect everything. That's all she thinks about, being popular. She doesn't like it when people figure out that we are sisters, it brings down her popularity.

"Im going over to see Alice" I called back to her. Charlie, my dad is out of town for the month. He's head police chief in Forks, and now he is being recognized nationally. He's in Florida right now, but he will be moving about excepting awards. All the police chiefs in every city are going to be there. So, of course, he put Rosalie in charge.

She looked thoughtfully at me and said, "Maybe I'll go with you, so I can go see Emmett." Alice really didn't like Rosalie, so her being there would only make things worse. I had to make up something to make sure she doesn't go.

"Uh, Emmett's not going to be there, he, uh, has football practice" I lied. It wasn't very smooth, but hopefully Rosalie would believe it.

She looked suspiciously at me. "How do you know that?" She asked, her eyes narrowing. Think fast, Bella. Think fast.

"Uh, Alice told me" I said, not meeting Rosalie's eye.

She looked suspicious for a moment, but then seemed to except it. "OK then, have fun" She bounded upstairs, probably to go re-do her make up or hair.

I ran out the door before she could come back down and question me anymore. I needed to get to Alice's house as soon as possible.

The whole car ride there, I debated whether I should tell her about what I saw. She was already feeling bad, so why tell her now. Bu if I don't, and she finds out later that I didn't tell her, she might be mad at me for not telling her. What am I supposed to do?

When I got to Alice's house, I was met at the door by her mom, Esme. Esme is divorced, a single parent taking car of two children. I know it must be hard on her, but she never seems unhappy. She was in a very abusive relationship until she got out of it two years ago.

"Hey honey, Alice is inside" Esme opened the door wide and led me into her house. It was a normal size house, not to big or small. And it always felt very cozy inside. It was like my second home.

I walked into their house and immediately knew where Alice was because of the sobs.

I walked up to her and put my arm around her. I knew she didn't need words or comfort or anything besides a good friend. I could be that for her.

After what could of been an hour or a couple of minutes, I wasn't sure, she finally spoke. "One day, Bells. That's all I got with him. One day"

"I know, Ali. I know" I soothed her, waiting for her to tell me what happened.

"Angela called me and told me that she saw him kissing another girl after school in the chemistry room. I called and asked him if that was true and he said that it was." A new layer of sobs came over her.

I thought about what she said. I guess Angela saw it from the other door on the other side of the room or something. I felt so bad for Alice. I have seen her with so many boys before, but I could tell she really liked this one. How could he be such a jerk?

"It's OK, Ali. It'll be OK" I comforted her.

She sobbed into my shoulder for a while until she eventually couldn't cry anymore.

"You know what I need?" she asked with that familiar glint back in her eye. The Alice I know and love is back. "I need a party. Tonight"

Some people would think that's crazy, but that's Alice for you. She likes to do things on a whim. She has parties all the time at her house. Her mom is really easy going about that stuff.

"OK Alice" I agreed. I'll sit through another one of her parties of that means she feels better. Anything for Alice. She immediately began rambling about what she was going to do tonight and who she was going to invite. I sat aptiently there, not really listening to her. When she pulled out her phone to start making calls, I pulled out mine and texted Charlie.

__

Hey dad, hows the ceremony so far?? -Bells

Great, hows everything there? -dad

Good, im going 2 a party 2nite -Bells

Alice's? -dad

Yep -Bells

Have fun. Got 2 go, luv u sweetie -Bells

I closed my phone and looked over to Alice. She was still on the phone.

Yes, I know what your thinking. Why does my dad know how to text? Its because I taught him. I knew he was going to be busy all month and may not have time to call me all the time, so I figured texting would be easier. He went out and bought a new phone that was easier to text on and I taught him how to text. It was working out great so far

"OK Bells, I'm done calling. Now its time for your make over" Alice said and I groaned. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Want to puke after reading it? I want to know. And, as I said before, don't be afraid to really tell me. I can take it. Just please be decent about it.**

**And also, I know some of you guys must have some questions, so don't be afraid to ask them! I love hearing your questions. Then tune into the next chappie to see if I answered it!!!**

**As for another great story to go out and read, Daughter of Aro is incredable. Long, but incredable. And for all you jacob fans, read fall for you. Its amazing!!**

**Reviews = cyber cookies!!**

**~Alex~**


	3. Chapter 3

**DO NOT KILL ME!**

**I know I haven't updated in forever, but I do have reasons. Go look at my profile if you want to know the reasons!**

**I don't have a rant today, so you can just read on!**

* * *

Alice's POV

I stepped back to admire my work. Bella looked drop dead gorgeous. Seriously. Her hair and make up were simple and light, nothing was to dark. I let her borrow one of my silver silk dresses and some stilettos. She, of course, wasn't very happy at me for playing Bella Barbie, but she will live.

I seriously called everyone that I knew and invited them to this party. Well, everybody besides Edward. He wasn't coming to my party after what he did to me.

Soon enough, the doorbell began ringing. At first, I answered it each time personally, but after at least 40 people came in, and more were still on the way, I decided to just leave the door open. It was much more easier that way. I floated around from person to person, group to group. It was nice to finally stop thinking about Edward and what a jerk he was.

Bella, of course, sat in the corner, sulking. She wasn't in a party mood, she never was. I knew there was nothing I could do to make her feel better, so I just left her alone.

"Great party Alice" Some called somewhere within the crowd.

"Yea, this is amazing"

"Good job"

"Spectacular!"

I blushed. Yes, the great Alice blushed. I mingled around, being passed through several hands. After a while, it all became a blur. I lost track of who I was talking to, and what we were talking about. The scenery was beautiful, I'm sure, but I never really got a chance to look at. I've been so busy. As I was passed to different people, I couldn't help wondering why I am doing this. I mean, I hate parties. I hate make up. I hate fashion. I hate being popular. Its not who I am, its somebody else's personality. Two years ago, I had this boyfriend who was very self conscious about his looks and his popularity rank. So he designed me a new life. After about six months of him, I finally got rid of him.

The reason I have never changed my personality back was because during those six months, I met Bella. We hit off immediatly, like sisters. I never showed her the real me because I was afraid that she wouldn't like me. I'm still afraid that she wouldn't like me. I know that she isn't one to put her trust in just anyone, so I don't want her to think that she can't trust me.

Finally, people grew tired of me, and I got to go sit down. I fell face first down on the couch, but immediately rolled over so I was face up so I wouldn't ruin my make up. I let out a long sigh and closed my eyes. It wasn't that I didn't like parties, its just that they do get somewhat boring sometimes.

"Alice" A smooth silky voice addressed me and I shot up in suprise. I know that voice. What is he doing here? "Alice, can I talk to you?"

"No" I spat out with as much vigor in my voice as I could manage. "No, Edward, you can't" Why is he even here? I never invited him. And he wants to talk?

"Alice, I didn't cheat on you" I have had enough of this crap. I got up from the couch and darted in the other room, wiping tears from my eyes. I have to get away from here. My small pixie shape came in handy here. I was able to dart between people and make a running dash for the door. I didn't even hesitate, I just ripped open the door and raced out. There was a park nearby, so I ran there.

I stopped at the entrance and looked behind me. Edward wasn't even following me. I took a deep breath and wiped away my tears. Its a good thing I wore waterproof make up. I sat down on the side walk, and took of my shoes. The three inch heels were killing me.

The weather was nice, so I decided to continue my walk through the park. A quick glance at my cell phone told me it was nearly midnight. But I really wasn't that tired so I continued my walk. Since it was so late, there wasn't many people around. A old couple were slowly making there way toward the entrance. A younger looking couple were walking toward the middle of the park.

When I got to the middle of the park, were the swings were, I stopped. There was a little girl sitting in the grass, crying her eyes out. Her face had several scratches on it, and she had a black eye. I slowly walked toward her, but she didn't notice me.

I don't know what to do. Do I try to talk to her? Or should I let her notice me first? I figured that if I talked to her first, she would just get scared, so I just sat in the nearby grass and waited. She continued to cry, not noticing me. Finally, sometime later, she notices me.

"Who are you?" she said in a broken and cracked voice.

As soothing as I could manage, I said "Alice"

I don't know what little kid knowledge made her do this, but she crawled over to me and sat down in my lap, leaning her head against my shoulder. Her silky brown hair reminded me of Bella's hair. She let out a long sigh and fell asleep

It wasn't long until I drifted unknowingly into a deep slumber. What happens next would never escape my mind.

_Edward's POV Sneak peak_

_What was she doing here? And more importantly, what do I do with her? Park officials were just around the corner; I could see their flashlights. Not wanting them to find her, I picked her up and took her to my only safe haven that I knew._

_Oh god, Alice is going to freak when she wakes up._

* * *

**And there you have it! Hope you like it!**

**Edward: Wait - Why am i such a jerk in your stories?**

**Me: Why are you even talking to me?**

**Edward: That's irrelevant. Why did I kiss that girl?**

**Me: Its the only way for the ending of the story to make sense. You had to.**

**Edward: Tell me the ending and I won't be mad at you**

**Me: Well, if I type it of fanfiction, it will ruin the story for all of my readers**

**Edward: Whisper it in my ear**

**Me: (Whispers something)**

**Edward: ohhh! Now I get it**

**Me: do you like it?**

**Edward: Yea, it really good**

**Me: Ok, as much fun as it has been having you here, leave**

**Edward: Can I say one more thing?**

**Me: fine**

**Edward: Readers, this story is going to get good really soon! Keep reading it!**

**Me: Leave Edward**

**Edward: fine, I'll leave. But i'll be back! mwahhahaha!!**

**Me: Movie stars - they can be so full of themselves.**

**Review!**

**~Alex~**


	4. Chapter 4

Haha, next update. My life has calmed down now, so expect more updates and quicker!! :) And since I have nothing more to say, read on!!!!! lol

Enjoy!

* * *

"Please wake up!" Someones loud, yet somehow voice called in my ear. But, boy, I didn't want to wake up. It was so comfy here. And oh, was I tired. "Wake up, miss, you have to!" The voice was more frantic this time. It was totally strange and vague to me, yet somehow familiar. Was it my conscious?

"Please, wake up!" I groaned, and turned my head away from the direction of the noise. And that's when I felt it. The intense pain in my neck, like I fell asleep at the wrong angle of something. And the pain was enough to really wake me up. Slowly, I opened my eyes, to just shut them the next moment. The light was really bright. "Wake up!" This time it was more of a command. I slowly sat up, and opened my eyes. The burning sensation from the light went away soon after, and I was able to take in my surroundings.

The first thing I saw was a little girl's face right next to mine. Her lips, so ruby red, stood out on her pale face. Her sharp blue eyes were intense, yet comforting at the same time. He skin, pale as ever, was silky looking and smooth. Her shiny chocolate brown hair was pulled up into pony tails, blue bows tied them together. Who was she?

"You're awake!" She cried, throwing her arms around my neck and squeezing me. "I'm so glad you are awake. Now we can go shopping!" I bit back a groan and tried to put on a happy face. I had to remember that the Alice that everyone knew loved shopping.

A deep and silky voice chuckled from the doorway, and I snapped my head around to look at the owner of the voice. _Edward._

And that's when it all clicked.

The party.

Edward.

Running away.

The park.

Swings.

The girl.

oh.

OH.

_OH._

"What do you want?" I finally snapped at Edward with as much venom in my voice as I could manage. "And where am I?" Looking around, I saw what I assumed to be some bodies bedroom. The brown comforter, the brown walls, the brown carpet, everything was brown. The window, the only source of light, was wide open, allowing a slight breeze to come in.

I don't know if he just decided to ignore my first question, or he felt it wasn't important, but he answered my second question instead. "You're in my bedroom."

So many questions and emotions were floating around in my head. Where do I start?

Before I had to make up my mind, Edward spoke again. "Mallory, would you be as kind as to leave the room for just a second. Waffles are on the counter if you want some" I assumed the girl who was sitting on the bed was Mallory. Her chocolate brown eyes lit up when he said the word "Waffles" and she eagerly jumped off the bed and left. Edward closed the door, and came to sit on the end of the bed.

"We need to talk" He said, and I shivered slightly. Those words can never mean anything good. His emerald eyes were intense as they looked into my eyes.

"So talk" I smirked. This ought to be interesting.

"I didn't cheat on you" I immediately opened my mouth to protest, but he held up a finger and continued on. "She kissed me. There was nothing I could do about it. And I felt bad the whole time I was in there. I wanted to leave, trust me. The reason I was in there in the first place was to help her with her math. We were just finishing up when I she kissed me. There was nothing I could do about. Later, I went and talked to her and told her I had a girlfriend. She understood, and apologized."

I didn't know what to say. It sounded like he was telling the truth when he said that, but how could I be sure? "Edward" I began and trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"I don't expect you to forgive me. Not yet, at least. I just wanted you to know what really happened. And that I am sorry" He was right; I wasn't ready to forgive him just yet.

I decided that I would change the topic since I really had no more to say about this whole situation. "So why am I here?"

He sighed, and I could tell this was going to be a long story. "I found you in the park around one in the morning. You were asleep and Mallory was sitting on your lap, also asleep. Park officials were right around the corner, and I didn't want them to find you, so I brought you here."

I was touched. He would do this for me after I ran away from him? "Thanks" I said quietly.

"Now I have a question for you" I looked up at him with curiosity. What would he want to ask me? "Why do you pretend to be someone you are not really?"

My eyes went wide. How did he know I did that? Was I that obvious? I tried to make my eyes looked less scared. "What do you mean?" I said as calmly as I could.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you are really completely different than the way you act. Why do you do it? You act like you love shopping, and people, but every once in a while, I can tell you really don't"

And that's when I knew I was caught. There is no way out of this. If he can see through my act, he would see through my lie. I have to tell him.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked, but continued before I even let him answer. "It all started two years ago, when I had this boyfriend. I don't know why I dated him, he was a total jerk. My friends pressured me into it. Anyway, he was very self conscious about his appearance, and he didn't want to look un-cool when he was around me, so he designed me a new personality." I paused to gauge his reaction. He nodded slightly at what I said, and I continued.

"It took me six months, but I finally dumped him. I planned on just going back to the way I was before, but Bella stopped me. We met and hit off, becoming best friends, during those six months. I was afraid that if I went back to my old ways of being quiet, and not having a ton of parties, she wouldn't be my friend again."

I looked up at him, and he had a sympathetic smile on his face. I decided I might as well continue. "And when I was dating him, a couple of days before I broke up with him, my mom divorced. My dad left and I practically lost my mom. She was sad for a very long time. The guy she had married was abusive to her, but she never really stopped loving him. And then my grades dropped, and she got mad at me." I let silent tears slide down my face. I wanted to continue; I really did, but was it sensible? Here I was spilling my life story to some guy I had only known for a couple of days.

"Did it just end there?" He asked softly, and I looked into his eyes. His sharp green eyes.

"No, it got worse" I sighed. Might as well just tell him. "My dad wanted full custody of me, and of course my mom didn't want me anywhere near him. So we ended up in court. And we almost lost." The tears were streaming full fledged now. I was shaking, and my breath was short.

"You don't have to tell me the rest if you don't want to" Edward said quietly.

"It's OK" I sighed. "We ended up winning the case" I paused, and then decided that story was for another time. "We left the court and that's the last time I have seen my dad"

Edward seemed to be at loss for words, and I didn't blame him. I just dumped a good portion of my life story on him without warning. It must be a lot to take in.

He never actually got any time to come up with something to say. We both heard an ear piercing shriek from the kitchen. I jumped up and raced out of the bedroom, Edward right behind me, and what I saw scared me.

Mallory was on the floor, wrenching in agony, and screaming.

_Someone call 911._

* * *

**And I will leave you at that :) don't ****worry**** though; the next chapter will be out soon! (I hope!) Review like crazy!!!! I'm going for 3 reviews on this chapter.**

**And the updates will be as follows:**

**Normal updating time: Sunday**

**BUT, if you guys want a sooner update, I need 4 reviews. 4 reviews = Update sometime before Saturday, probably ****Wednesday**** or ****Friday****. :)**

**Trust me, I want to give you guys an ****update****, but I'm always so busy. But if you will make my day, and review like crazy, I can move around a couple of things on my schedule, and fit in a good 2 hours to write! Sounds good right!!!**

**:)Reviews are better that a call to 911! :) (I saw ****somebody**** do this at the end of all ****thier**** chapters, and it just kind of stuck (: )**

**~alex~**


	5. day dreaming

**ok guys, please try to understand my situation. Come friday night, I'm feeling pretty good about the chapter. I've got it all writeen, I'm ready to do my grammer and then post it. I actually don't finish it friday, so I figured Saturday I could finish and post on time, right? Anyway, My weekend was hectic. There was a death in the family of someone very close to me. There was everything to prepare. I had to/ got to go shopping. I missed days of school, and overall, my life was hectic as hell. My life still hasn't calmed down, but I did take a timeout to post this. **

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

Emmett's POV

I took a closer look at her, and wondered again why I had chosen her. Was it her good looks? Her personality? Popularity? Sure her golden locks and alluring eyes drew me in at first sight. Her personality, well, I wish that I knew what it was. And as for popularity, probably yes.

Where am I going with my life? I often ask myself. Mistake after mistake, it's all I ever seem to do.

I wasn't born bad; no one really is. I didn't have a bad childhood nor was I a trouble maker. I mean the occasional cookie stealing maybe, but come on every child goes through that phase. So where did I go wrong? High School? I knew the answer deep down in my heart. Whether it was the cookie stealing or the sneaking out that did it, I was corrupt. My mother, Esme, I know she worries deeply about me. Well, who wouldn't? I went from the good little cookie-stealing child I was to this. Sometimes, when I look back upon my life, I shudder at some of the things I've done.

My girlfriend, one of many, isn't something special to me. She's the envy of every girl who walked these hallways. The secret desire for every guy at school. The gorgeous babe that every girl wanted to be and every guy wanted to date. The unattainable forbidden fruit. And somehow I managed to land her. I didn't mean to, hell, I didn't even know her. When I told my so-called friends about her I got the usual pat on the back and "Way to go, man". Nothing unusual, and nothing special. But I could see the envy in their eyes, and it made me feel like I just might be something special and maybe, just maybe I could do something right.

Maybe it's the way it makes me feel when I do something that makes the other guys feel envious? I feel like I'm better than them I can do anything I want to. Pride? Maybe that's what corrupted me. Or maybe it's the girls that I date?

Apparently, according to almost every girl I had ever spoken to, there is a rulebook. And in that rulebook it states that you must make out with them at least twice a day. You must walk them to _all_ their classes. Hold all their books, and do whatever they say. When they complain, you had better listen. When they want you to beat up another guy, don't question why, just do it. The list goes on and on. The more girls I date, the more rules I discover.

Surely, what they put men through can't be fair. Those books and movies out there that claim that true love will make you want to do all those things for girls are bogus. Absolutely bogus. With every passing girl, I see that. And the girl I'm dating now is no different. All she is ever concerned about is her looks and what guys think of her, the superficial things.

So what's my problem with all of this? My problem is that we're all so shallow. It's like all there is to this world is what other people think of us. If the mall closes, it's the end of the world. If we fail a test, oh well, who cares? If our favorite brand of jeans isn't on sale one day, oh my god, were going to die. If our country is in the middle of war, we have no clue.

"Emmett, dude, snap out of it!" My friend punched me lightly on my back, snapping me out of my daze. I immediately noticed Rosalie standing next to me with an impatient look on her face. I quickly grabbed her books and put my arm around her waist as we exited the classroom. She never once said a word to me.

****

Rosalie's POV (While Emmett was day dreaming)

I sighed and put down my pen. This junk was so useless. Really, the only subject I have ever loved was science. I want to be a dermatologist when I grow up. I want to do something that will make a difference, not just end up working at McDonalds.

Yet everyone thinks I'm shallow. Yes, I spend a huge amount of my time at the mall. Yes, I love doing my makeup. And heck yes, I think Robert Pattinson is hot. So what? What's so shallow about that? I don't go around throwing myself at guys like some of the girls do. I date Emmett because I like him. A foreign concept to most girls.

And the reason I like doing hair and makeup, and other stuff like that, is because I like to. Honestly, I'm an artist. It's like taking something old and rearranging it, changing it up into something new and bold and just amazing. Not to mention, I look pretty darn scary without makeup on. And I love my hair and want it to look good, out of pride for myself. And my hair and makeup isn't the only thing I create. I paint and draw as well.

To my friends, being an artist is dorky. I've seen them pick on the kids who openly express that they're an artist. So I hide it. No one, not even Bella knows that I'm an artist. Though, I think Bella secretly suspects that I am. So when people finally make the connection between me and her, its scares me that my secret will get out.

And my biggest secret, the one nobody, not even Bella knows is what holds me back every day. The one that if it got out, could ruin my social life forever.

"- And that's the end of the lecture." The teacher concluded as I snapped my head up. It's finally time to go. Emmett, who was sitting next to me, looked like he too was lost in thought. His face held such a peaceful expression. As much as I wanted to just stare at his face all day, I had science next, and didn't want to be late. I put on my best 'let's get going ' expression and waited for Emmett to snap out of it. Sure enough within seconds he did and he hastily grabbed my books and slung a heavy arm around my waist as we walked out of the classroom.

****

Jasper's POV

The lecture that the teacher was throwing at us was so boring. I mean, does he really think that we are even remotely interested in this stuff? But no matter how much all of us hate this – which I am sure he knows, he still drones on without pause. But I'm ok with that because it gives me a chance to look at her. She was like a goddess. Her smallish features and tiny frame were absolutely captivating.

Her face held a frown as she furiously scribbled down notes I assumed had to do with the lecture. Her brow furrowed as she concentrated. She just looked so . . . cute. I could stare at her all day.

I don't know much about her. I've seen her in the hallways before, always bubbly and energetic, but I've never really talked to her. From what I've picked up from the gossip around school, she is dating Edward Cullen, a senior. Lucky man. I sighed and continued to stare at her, desperately wishing she was mine. If only.

But I never would have a chance with her. Even if she did stop dating Edward Cullen, even if she did look at me, even if she did talk to me, I would never have a chance with her. Someone with a past like mine isn't meant to be with someone like her. I may be popular because nobody knows my past, but I would never be able to be with her and keep something like that from her.

A guy can dream, though. I've always wondered what it would be like to be in love. Sure, I've had girlfriends in the past. But truth be told, I can't tell you half their names. They have never meant anything to me; all they have done is help me climb in popularity.

Alice Cullen. The name sent delicious shivers down my spine. Every time she is brought up in conversation, I'm sure my face flames red. Her perfect life is calls to me; I wish I were in it. I wish she were mine.

The teacher must have ended the lecture without me knowing because Alice stopped scribbling down notes. She looked up and for a brief second our eyes met. She flashed a small smile at me and all too soon looked away. God, I must have looked like a complete idiot. I grabbed my stuff and left the classroom, replaying that split second where our eyes met over and over in my mind. I'll never forget it.

* * *

**So review like crazy and make my day, week. month, and probably year! Seriously people, I love reviews!**

**And wish me luck! Tomarrow my soccer teams plays our final match against our main competition. Basically, there is 3 teams in our division that are any good. The rest are push overs. We play every team twice. The first place team, who will definitly be first no matter what happens, we beat. We only beat them once, and we were the only team to do so. Anyway, because they only lost one, and we have lost 2, we can't beat them in overall standings. Make sense? So now we are battling it out for 2nd. The team is pretty evenly matched with us, so it should be interesting. Plus, the other team's coach is our gym coach, so we will get to rub it in his face if/when we win! Anyway, maybe that didn't make any sense. Basically, just wish me luck please!**

**Reviews are better than Jasper staring at Alice (:**

**~alex~**


	6. Can't Believe Its Happening

**I know I said I would update on Wednesday, but I was sick. I'm still sick now, but a little bit better, and I feel super guilty for not updating. Unfortunatly, my team lost :( We played really well, but we couldn't seem to get our shots to go in. Oh, well. **

**And I meant to say this for that last chapter, but I have a New Beta Reader, Breath-Of-Twilight! She has helped me a TON. **

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

"She only has one year to live" The doctors resounding words still echoed in my ear. This isn't real, this can't be happening. Mallory, so sweet and young shouldn't have this kind of fate. Now, just looking down at her tiny frame, I wanted to hold her, and protect her from everything this cruel, unfair world was throwing at her.

She was asleep on the hospital bed, her breathing steady. The doctor had left just moments ago after telling me the news. Mallory, my sweet little angel, has some horrible disease that would kill her in twelve months. He told me what the name of it was, but I couldn't remember. Once he said twelve months, I shut him out, blocked out all the awful, ugly words. I couldn't take what he was telling me.

I could imagine Mallory growing older, getting married, having kids. I could see her sitting next to her husband, aged with time, in a rocking chair. Her chocolate brown hair still resting in a ponytail. I moaned in agony, knowing now, she would never really get to experience life. It didn't seem right. Some innocent little girl struck with this horrible tragedy.

I knew people must be worried about me. Hell, I was worried about me. I should be at school right now. I bet Bella is worried sick about me. But I can't leave her now; not when I just got the news.

Edward was with me earlier, but he just left with the doctor. He said something about paperwork, or something. After he heard the news, he looked like he was ready to cry. I haven't cried yet, the feeling is still numb. I wanted to continue staring at her little body, thinking of ways I could protect her, but my stomach had other ideas. I could hear it rumble, and I knew I was hungry.

I left the room, promising myself that I would come right back. I wandered aimlessly down the hall, in search of something to eat when I ran into a doctor. Literally. His papers scattered, and fell amiss. "Oh my God, I am so sorry!" I exclaimed in surprise. I need to learn to watch where I walk.

"It's no problem, really," he sighed and bent over to pick up the papers. I bent over to help him. The papers, as many as there were, didn't take long to clean up. Soon enough, I was back on my feet handing him my stack that I collected.

"So sorry about that again," I apologized. He smiled at me, and I almost gasped. His smile somewhat resembled Edward's. And, now that I think about it, everything about him somewhat resembled Edward. His eyes, his smile, even his beauty was like Edward's, yet more mature.

"So, what brings you to the hospital?" he asked in a friendly manner, trying to make idle conversation. I bit my lip, and wondered if I should tell him my situation. I knew that I would most likely cry if I even began to tell him. He must have seen the look on my face because he said, "It's OK, you don't have to tell me."

We both began walking down the hallway, when he spoke up again, "My son is here with a friend of his. There is this little child that they brought in, and she was very sick. She actually only has a little bit of time left in her life. It breaks my heart to know she won't have a full life."

"You're Edward's dad?" I blurted out without thinking, finally putting two and two together. He turned to look at me in surprise, and I realized I looked like a complete idiot.

"You know him?" he asked in a surprised tone. I relaxed instantly, now knowing that he was indeed Edward's dad and I hadn't just asked that to a random stranger.

"Yeah, I'm his friend that he was with," I confirmed, "the little girl you were talking about, her name is Mallory. I found her in the park, and I ended up at Edward's - your house. Long story, but she got sick and we took her here."

He looked thoughtful and hesitant as to what he was going to say next. "Do you know where she came from?" he finally asked, just as the hallway broke off in two directions. We both stopped, and I realized that he was going one way, and I another.

"No, I found her in the park around one A.M., and since she got sick we had to rush her here, and I haven't even given a second thought to her background. I should do that sometime soon though. I bet someone is worried about her," I said, realizing that her parents were probably worried sick. "I'll get right on it," I added. He nodded.

"Well, it certainly has been nice to talk to one of Edward's more responsible friends. Feel free to come find me if you have any questions, or just want to talk," He said with a smile before turning in the opposite direction as me and disappearing down the hall. I turned and walked down the other way, towards the vending machines. Pondering over what he meant by 'one of Edward's more responsible friends'.

I paid for my Twix and water and then headed back towards the hospital room that Mallory was staying in. When I got there Edward was leaning over Mallory, brushing her hair out of her face. It was such a sweet site – picture worthy, really. "Hey," I said quietly. Edward turned to look at me. His eyes looked red, like he had been crying a little and his face no longer held his sweet crooked smile. "Are you OK?" I asked, giving him a small smile.

He ran his fingers through his hair, and nodded his head. I knew he really wasn't though. He was just as much of a mess as I was.

"I talked to your dad," I said, making conversation with him. He nodded, and waited for me to go on. "He seems like a great guy."

"Yeah, Carlisle is a great guy," He said, and yet again ran his hands through his already wild hair. I noticed how he called his dad "Carlisle" and not dad, and wondered just how close his family really was.

I couldn't think of anything else really to say and just kind of stood there staring at the floor awkwardly. Lucky for me my phone went off, effectively breaking the odd silence and giving me an escape goat. I grabbed it out of my pocket, pushed the send button, and headed out into the hallway. "Hello?"

"Alice," Bella's worried voice came over the phone. "Where are you? Are you sick? Are you hurt? You left that party last night and I haven't heard from you since, so I assumed the worst and-"

I cut her off, internally laughing at her worry for me, "Bella, I'm fine. No need to worry. I'll explain everything later. But right now I need to take care of something."

"As long as you're Okay…" she trailed off, and I couldn't help but laugh out loud this time.

"I'm fine, and I'll see you later today, Okay?"

"Fine, come over anytime after school. Bye Alice." I heard the phone click, and I stuck mine back in my pocket.

"Edward?" I said, sticking my head back into the room. "Is it okay if I leave now?" I really didn't want to leave her, but I felt like I needed to find out who she was and who her parents were. So I could notify them.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead. I'm fine here," he reassured me. I left the room, and followed the signs till I reached the front desk so I could sign out. Soon enough I was in my car and headed back to my house to do some research.

* * *

**Just curious to see if you guys have any questions about the story so far, anything random, or about me! Trust me, I love hearing your thoughts!**

**Plus, I would just like to say to every non anonmous(spelled wrong (: ) reviewer who reviews, I will check out your stories. And I'm seriously not trying to bribe your stories, i just want to broaden my horizons a bit in the twilight fanfiction world. If none of your stories are twilight or anything I've read, I'm sorry, but I most likely wont read them because I won't understand what is happening. And anonmous reviews, I love you guys to but I can'texactly check out your stories because, well, yeah, you don't have any of fanfiction. Back to the point, I promise to do that for every reviewer!**

**Thanks again to my new super fantabalous beta reader!!!!!**

**REVIEWS ARE BETTER THAN BUMPING INTO CARLISE IN THE HALLWAY (:**


	7. AN: I'm sorry

Hey guys,

Sorry this isn't an update. I truly am. I would just like that in the last couple of days, I went back to fanfiction, and started working on the next chapter of God's Personal Joke. Right now I'm at 2200 words, so I figured I could take a break and write this.

I'm not going to swamp you guys with reasons why I haven't updated. I'm not going to beg you to review, because at the moments, I don't deserve them. (though I still really like them). I just wanted to say that I, for the first time ever, participated in NaNoWriMo. If you don't know what that it, its this program where you try to write 50,000 words in a month.

Honestly, I had no idea what to expect when coming into this. Me, naturaly being cocky person, figured I would get it done, and have time to update. I held onto that hope till the end of the month, when I realized that I was hoplessly failing at both of my tasks. I was 40,000 words behind, and there was 3 days left. Yeah, it was that bad.

I obviously couldn't make it, but I decided to give it my best try though. By the end of the month, I had 25,000 words written. That was 15,000 in three days; I was pretty proud of myself. I considered it a good, humbling experiance. But I never got around to updateing.

My hands, not me, decided to take a break for a couple of days after that. They were sore, I was behind in school, and finals were coming up soon. I figured that I would still be able to squeeze in an update for you guys. Long story short, I wasn't able to. I had so much work to catch up on, and I was lost in most of my classes.

All of my behind-ness wasn't just from NaNoWriMo. There were also some family matters, and my friend was diagnosed with diabetes. It wasn't exactly a good month for me.

So now, sitting here in my room, overlooking my backyard, I write to you to tell you that I PROMISE an update, a long one at that, before New Years. It won't be today or tomorrow, but probably by the 27-ish. Sound good??

I have a good feeling about the next chapter. Lets just say there is lots of drama, Alice meets Jasper, and then finds out a semi-secret about him. Sort of. Well, its kind of hard to explain, but its drama packed, thats for sure. Poor Mallory, I bet she never saw this one coming!

Well I've rambled long enough now. I'll leave you to go back to whatever you were previously doing.

See you soon,

Alex


	8. break

Hey ya'll,

You guys are probably tired of empty promises from me. I never did update. I just couldn't seem to do it. I finished the chapter, but it just . . . I don't know. I just couldn't be happy with it. So the only thing I will promise you right now it a break for this story. Give me a little while.

So while you are waiting, maybe check out some stories? I've got a couple of good ones I've read lately. Check 'em out!

Living Backwards

Pictures

Both are very good and well written. Living Backwards is a longer story while Pictures is just starting out. Oh, and I tried to review Pictures and it wouldn't let me!! Grrr. There is 0 reviews for that story, but its so good! I sent a PM to the author telling her that I couldn't review, but I still hate somebody not having reviews. Do me a favor and go review that story for me.

Alex


End file.
